ET07
Pikachu's Excellent Adventure (Japanese: ピカチュウエレキ旅 Pikachu's Electrifying Trip) is the seventh chapter of the manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It was collected in the second volume. This chapter combines elements from many different episodes, including Ditto's Mysterious Mansion, Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village, Charmander - The Stray Pokémon and The Kangaskhan Kid. Plot After watching a performance by Duplica and her , decides to try to capture a Ditto herself. and , however, hear about a Hidden Village where incredibly powerful Pokémon are said to live, protected by a goddess. Misty and Duplica head for to capture a Ditto, while Ash and Brock head for a bus. Before he can get on, gets interested in a strange shell, and the bus takes off without Ash, Brock or Pikachu noticing that they are separated. The shell turns out to be a 's. They chat for a bit, and Squirtle points out that Ash is missing. Pikachu doubts that Ash would ever abandon him, though Squirtle is skeptical. He points Pikachu to another abandoned Pokémon, , who has been waiting for his master for ten days. Squirtle proposes that they travel to the hidden village, where wild and abandoned Pokémon live in peace. Pikachu recalls that Ash and Brock were headed for the village, so he decides to tag along in hopes of finding Ash. Meanwhile, Ash is searching for Pikachu frantically. He phones Misty, asking if Pikachu split up and went with her. To help search, Misty leaves Duplica and returns to Ash. As Pikachu, Charmander and Squirtle are traveling through a forest, they meet a little boy named who can speak Pokémon language. Tommy and his adoptive mother, a , know where the Hidden Village is and offer to lead the three lost Pokémon there. The group meet , who leads them to Jessie and James of Team Rocket. With Meowth's help, they trick the Pokémon into traveling with them. After many adventures (such as being trapped in Koga's Gym and protesting the construction of a dam), the group finally reach the Hidden Village, welcomed by Melanie. The Pokémon are happy to arrive, but Pikachu is disappointed because Ash has not yet arrived at the village. Team Rocket start trying to steal Pokémon, but they are stopped by a tough . swiftly defeats them, and they are caught by Officer Jenny. Shortly afterward, a Trainer named Damian arrives looking for Charmander. Damian explains that he did intend to return for Charmander, but he got in an accident and was sent to the hospital. Pikachu is inspired to leave the village and search for Ash. After going down a waterfall and floating downstream, he finds Ash, and they are happily reunited. Major events * The Team Rocket trio appears for the first time. * gets lost, finds the Hidden Village, and is later reunited with . Debuts Humans * * A.J. * Samurai * Duplica * * Melanie * Jessie * James Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Giselle * * Duplica * A.J. * Samurai * * Melanie * Jessie * James * Koga (flashback) * (flashback) Pokémon * (Ash's) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * Trivia * Although a , and appear with similar background stories to those owned by in the , they do not appear to be the same ones he captures later in the manga. * During Duplica's show, the is referenced. Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters it:ET07